Bella and Jacob
by Twilightlover2015
Summary: Bella is Paul's sister so she might have the genes of the wolf but this story is also about the relationship between Bella and Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I am just a teen doing this for fun beacuase I love weighting and making my own small versions of books/movies so please don't sue me**.

Bella's pov

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock,it took me about 5 minutes for me to actually get out of bed.I got my clothes and went to the washroom to take a shower and get ready.

When I was done I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast finding my brother Paul (Lahote) talking to his girlfriend on the phone.I ignored him and went to the cubourd to get some that grabbed my bag and went out the door to my truck and drove to school.

I was happy when I got to school,since I got to see my best friend beautiful" jake said were heading to our first class was one of the most boring classes but my dad (Charlie)wanted me to take it.

It came to lunch,which was my favourite part of the and make went to where we always sat with Sam, Emily ,Jared ,Kim ,Paul ,Embry ,quil, and Leah. Paul's girlfriend never came to sit with us because she didn't like quil very much.

After lunch it was the next half of this boring day,luckily it ended after a few I was heading to my truck with Jane he asked me if I wanted to go to a party with him tonight.I was wondering if Charlie would let me but I knew he would because he trusted Jacob.A minute after he asked I finally said Jacob said I will pick you up at 9:30 went to his car and drove off while I was thinking of what to wear.

Thanks for reading my first chapter of this story hope you enjoyed and my next story will be coming out very soon?￢ﾜﾌ? ﾸﾏ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I decided to now call Jacob make since that's what Bella usually calls him and Jacob is going to call Bella bells**

Bella's pov

When I got to my house I ran past Paul and my dad hoping they wouldn't see i got to my room i went straight to my closet,picking out a purple blouse,jean shorts and nice black i changed i went to ask my dad if i could go to a party with my little sis is going out with jacob black thats so cute"paul said."Sure as long as you dont do anything your not supposed to"dad said, thanks dad and shut up paul were only going as friends" i said

Soon enough 9:30 came and right on time jake was knocking on the front to get there before paul could i opened the you look amazing bells jake said You too shall we go now ,Yeah of course.

Jakes pov

As we made our way to my truck i couldnt stop thinking of how amazing bella we got into there car bella asked me "where is the party that were going too" i responded to her right awat it was at my friend jordens we got there i took bella too the dancer floor after a hour of dancing ,bella said she needed to go home.I asked why wondering because she was having a good time a minute ago but i respected her choice and took her home.

When we were driving I put my hand on her head she was burning hot,i asked her if i should take her to the hospital and she said i just wanted to go home.I said goodbye and made sure she got into the house safe then drove off.

Bellas pov

When i got into the house i asked paul where dad was he siad he had to go to the grocery i headed to ward the stairs paul said"How was you little date with jacob".I got so angry that all of a sudden...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **in the end of the last chapter bella gets mad at paul**

Bellas pov

All of a sudden i turned into a huge wolf a big reddish black wolf,paul widened his eyes and said calm down next thing i new i was in human form but naked.I noticed right away so i went upsatirs put some clothes on then went back dowmstairs to paul.

Paul told me we needed to to got to sams house right curious how i could turn into a wolf i went with paul to we got there it was 11:00 it didnt take us very long because we bothed lived on reservation.I hoped he wasnt asleep but then i saw him sitting on the couch watching tv.

Pauls pov

When we got there i told bella that should should stay in the car right now and knocked on sams answered the door wondering why bella was just waiting in the car and why they were her so late?I took sam to the side of the house to tell him what happened.I told him that bella had turned into a wolf.

Sams pov

When Paul told me that bella had turned into a wolf i knew exactly what was was phasing i was confused because she was the only one that phased other then me and jared.I told paul to go get bella and twll her to come into the house and i will yalk to her and you go back home.I wanted to talk to her alone since paul had not phased yet but i knew soon enough i would have the tell him because he had witnessed her turn into a wolf.I knew that i needed to talk to bella right away and i would have to deal with paul later.


	4. Chapter 4

pauls pov

Soon enough bella cam in with a nervous look on her said "hi sam i dont feel that good i have a really have fever and i just turned into a huge wolf.I tried calming her down by saying i know your brother told me everything,in our tribe theres a legend that we turn into wolves,we start phasing when vampires are only people that know about us turning into wolves is jared who phased about a month ago and i who phased about 6 months ago and also our tribe leaders billy black, and harry clearwater.I asked bella if she was okay and she felt good about being a answered me very calmly saying"yeah but can i tell jacob about whats wrong?No he will find out when he phases to but for now you should just keep it with me ,emilyand jared.I'll teach you everything you need to know in the next few weeks but tomorrow you need to come to my house right after ? Yeah sure but i have one more can i talk about it with emily because shes not a wolf?I'll explain it to you tomorrow but ill drive you home.

Bellas pov

i cant beleive what sam just said to me it was all spinning through my sam dropped my off i went onto the house i found paul sleeping on the couch so i went I got upstairs i collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep sleep.!


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas pov

Once again i woke up sound of my alarm clock as any normal day i grabbed my clothes and took a shower then i got ready and went down was in the kitchen eating breakfast then he noticed i was there and was scared i was going to turn into a wolf again my dad asked paul why he looked scared of his sister but paul just sat there.

After i had my breakfast I remembered that i had to go to sams house after school.I headed off to school when i got there jake was waiting for me by the doors of the school.I walked towards him and said Hey Jake hey bells are you feeling better?Yeah as we headed to math i bumped into told me dont forget you have to come over to my place after asked me confused why do you have to go to sams house after school.I said he needed to talk to enogh it was the end of the day i walked to my truck and drove to sams house i walked to the door and waited for sam to let me in.

Sams pov

i welcomed bella in and signalled her to sit on the couch.I started telling her that she could talk to emily because she knew about me because she was my imprint.!whats a imprint bellas asked?An imprint is when you know that you want her for the rest of her life and that its not gravity holding you down its her and when you fall in love?oh bella to the backyard with me,i need to show you something and teach you some followed me into the first im going to teach you how to control your im going to punch your arm lightly and see what happens.I punched her arm lightly nothing happened.I started calling her names like slut,coward,and idiot. Thats when she got really angry and phased into a someone ever does that to you,you dont want to hurt them so you have to think that the person you love is blocking you from hurting went into her human form but naked she covered her parts and i ran to get her a towel i gave her the towel and we got back to lesson she finally got he hang of all the stuff i taught her including jump and phase in mid air,how to control her anger and how to deal with someone if they figure out what you the reason you turned into a wolf because before she died your mother was one too.

But she had to change something.I told her that she needed to get a tatoo of our tribe print on her arm showing her mine and you need to cut your hair just past her said sure ans i called billy black to bring all of the we got her we cut her hair when she got her tatoo it didnt hurt her because she was a she left she asked me a if jake asks can i tell him?I said yes but that was the only person she could tell and i told her your father will ask you what happened but you can tell him because he knew your mother was a wolf so just bring him outside and tell him if he wants proof you can show him but make sure paul isnt watching,and dont forget to bring a towel.!


	6. Chapter 6

Bellas pov

I drove home when i got home paul was asleep as always but her dad looked at her wondering why she had a tatoo and why she cut her hair.I said ill talk to you outside,i phased into a werewolf her das looked surprised but had a understood said ok but follow what sam says ok that way your not endangered.

I woke up to my alarm and did my usual routine then went to was where he always was by the said hey beautiful i replied back saying you look as handsome as always too .We noth laughed and made our way to math.

Jakes pov

In math i wanted to ask her why she cut her hair and got a tattoo so i math i asked her why she did that she said come to my house after school and we'll talk about it. To nodded my head and at the end of the day i drove to her house.I waited till her truck pulled in and i got out of the took me to the backyard and had a towel in her asked if i could hold the towel for her i said told me that she was a werewolf i was very of a sudden infront of me there was a big reddish black there was my sweet bella NAKED she said please stop staring and hand me the towel.i did and there she was just wrapped in a towel.

Bellas pov

Can we still be friends because i really do love was surprised that he loved her too since he had the biggest crush on her for like ever.I told him you will eventually was shocked that he was going to be able to turn into a werewolf too.I need to go in and change ill see you tomorrow okay?Ok jake said and left in his truck!


	7. Chapter 7

**The time changed now it is 3 weeks later**

 **Jakes pov**

I phased a week ago and bella knew right away because i had the same tattoo on my arm as her and it looked like i was on steroids.I woke up today was a special day because i was going to ask bella to be my girlfriend.I was glad that when i phased i was just infront of my dad and he took me to sams .So now i know how to do everything the same as bella showed me when she told me she was a werewolf.

 **Bellas pov**

I woke up AGAIN to the sound of my alarm and did what i usually i got to school jake was where he usually time he said can i ask you something i said sure and he took me over to the side.I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend he asked?Ofcourse i told you i loved you i was just waiting for yoi was u to ask!I love you too jake you want to go over to my house and tell my dad and he kmows your a werewolf he knows that both of us are and i was wondering if i can kiss i replied I'd love that!

Jake leaned in for a kiss then his soft lips touched mine and we kissed passionately i put my arms around his neck pulling him towards me more with his hands on my waist and soon enough our tounges were bell rang and both of us were sad that we had to the day ended we both took my truck me and jake went upstairs t

to my house and jacob asked his dad if he could pick up his we were sitting there waiting for jake to get off the phone i wanted to kiss him so badly he got off the phone i leaned in for a kiss we kissed again passionately my arms ended up around his neck and his hands on my waist and our tounges dancing until we had to breathe for air we did it all over again then we stopped and went to my dads.

When we told him we were dating and he said good i have been waiting for this.I asked if me and jake could go upstairs and he said sure.

When we got upstairs we ended up making out then just laying there.

 **THE END**

 **sorry it wasnt a very long story but this is my first story and i hope it wasnt that bad but i make another one with paul instead of jake or any other wolf in the pack!**


End file.
